The Indian Ocean
In 1977, Spring from Salzburg beside talk with then acquaintance from Salzburg University given the extraordinary beauty of the Seychelles, the question what were we doing in cold Austria. The Von Oswald family from 'Attersea and owner of the famous, Pirate Arms hotel in 'Victoria - Even the person of then leading University psychologist question his #associates - In Seychelles as unofficial adopted of Judge Stiven was not permitted to become involved in politic. In spite of our knowledge, interests. Beside getting to know the local media Salzburg Nachriten, had briefly studied then Sir James Mancham government representation in Europe, how they worked and how they represented the Seychelles community in Europe. These officials were more concern with their own interests and all the goods life, perks. power, prestige the post represented, be they the Hon Consul or the Ambassador. We had studied briefly how the many other Ethnic communities worked in Europe of French and British decent and past colony functioned then Cold War, their respective mother and Home country politic and economy. The idea to put in place a body/organisation wide for Europe to promote the culture, rights and interests of then living in Europe Seychelles communities. After events of 5th June , 1977 still in Salzburg those Ministers of Sir James Mancham government in Exile in London, how Europe worked compared to London, greater need to put in place such body. The statement and news coming from Seychelles and the restructuring of its Europe diplomatic working to match its then One Party System Socialist politic, networks and partner Nations. Upon, our decision to go and live in Vienna, beside the modest introduction in the Investment, finance and Insurance business, took the time to visit the UNIDO old office, introduce our person and was introduce to the then Director /Officer for Indian ocean, Mr David Rakotopare, former Central Bank Governor of Madagascar and brother in law of the President, Didier Ratsiraka. We talked a good deal about the economic, political and social situation in Seychelles maintaining in mind his Position, high responsibilities - , the fall outs, the exile, the imprisonment, situation Madagascar - the region then Cold War and the role/working of the West, USA, their institutions and the OAU, beside the Communist system and their issues. Then Seychelles, Hon Consulate Dr Karl Pisec. We took time to become acquainted with the media and the diplomatic Circle. The situation Seychelles was getting very desperate, the attitude of the USA, France, Britain and others their media benchmark. Once UNIDO had move to its new Home, we would visit the building and request for permission to use their Library. Vienna International Centre When possible confer with Mr Rakotopare and other UNIDO officials. Given Judge E J Stiven past Colonial responsibility in former Zanzibar some 27 years, the knowledge and information we had been privy to inquired if the UN/UNIDO could do anything to intervene and change the situation in Seychelles - we were bluntly explained the role of the, this Organisation which we had know before hand, they were not in the business of intervention or meddling in the national and political affair of any nation however terrible the situation. In the discussion, was told however if we had a good economic Plan, ideas how to change the economic system, better them, the UN/UNIDO would be prepared to listen, study and help implement them, such an idea. We had gone back beside keeping my job, after discussions with some people we knew if the UN/UNIDO would consider supporting , promoting the idea of a CARICOM in the Indian ocean. Then SADC officials, the the two camps those who supported Socialist, Communist ideology at the UNIDO , the West and Liberal views, the disagreements and betrayals. , conflicts. We were told Mr Edmond, without the express permission of Britain, the USA and France, their respective Institutions, Illuminati, such a body could never be set up. The terrible, utter arrogance of the Cold War, Colonial Powers. We went back and conferred, by then had got a job with SGS, Control Co in Vienna. Visiting Vienna was Dr Maxime Ferrari Minister for Development , Mr David Thomas, Head of his Department. We had known in Seychelles his father, a leading lawyer and Mr Robert Grandcourt.. Those in Vienna how held the view that whatever the situation business must be done and the approach of doing business with the Communist /COMECON countries and nation, government like Seychelles, the Arab Communist, One party system. We had also requested permission from the director of Control Co Vienna to undertake a Marketing study for its service by UNIDO> SGS Head office in Geneva, knowledge. We had also joined Prof Dr M Hofmann, Vienna Interdisciplinary Management Institute. I/We/It was decided that I do a research in the possibility of setting up an Industrial Investment and Promotion Centre in the Indian Ocean, to be base in Mauritius because the other regional nations were Communist, Socialist or the such, unreliable. We shared this, these ideas with not just Dr David Rakotopare other officials because of the research and other departments of UN, UNIDO and World Bank, we had to speak with and talk the ideas. We had be aware of the Intelligence Services interests, be the US, Communist nation, Israel, French, African Nations, India, etc. Among the fundamental issues was for a CARICOM type organisation/body, the ruthless way the One party government/regime worked, their brutality killing and random imprisonment and no lack of respect for accountability, values - the need, requirement in any quasi diplomatic national development project promotion concept and its financing mechanism, to have some kind of respectable benchmark. The greater idea in the process to bring about some form of reasonable exchanges, business proper approach when discussing with big investors, those funding and financing such project elsewhere the practice. The ruthless and ought right despotic approach of those governments, nations, politicians in the Indian Ocean. After some three month of research began drafting the concept maintaining contact with those who judge the idea was good and implementable, would get the UN/IMF/world Bank and UNIDO support and other /African Agencies. We/I circulated the draft to several then relevant individual and officials. The USA Embassy, the French, South African, the Israeli, beside the Austrian Official responsible for Indian Ocean and East Africa Trade/business. After 6/8 months the final document those who had advised and help edit the research, however brief. I had also manged to get a working contract with two leading Austrian company, one specialised in Austria Investment in the COMECON, Astro Plan which was state owned and a Private leading company specialise in Investment promotion, Turn Key projects in the Gulf region. For the South African government their embassy, their Intelligence Service and military this idea was of keen interests. Those who question my ability, capacity to get support and those officials to implement such a body, structure - we sent copy to the IMF/World Bank, Seychelles government, Dr David Rakotopare said he would informed his government the relevant parties. We had know the Russian, Chinese and other Pro Seychelles supporting parties then Vienna, they were not always friendly the contrary. The High officials of Dr Kreisky government got to know of this research and their reaction, respond. This was a first ever such undertaking, endeavour, attempt the very deep meaning and implications. We inquired if Seychelles had received the papers/Research, this was confirmed by Mr Maxime Fayon and corespondent to his Office and Minister, Dr Maxime Ferrari. He lost his life because on account of this Research - what he shard in public given the despotic system of the government. Those who divulge their secrets and government workings. . We had undertaken given the available UNIDO/World bank information an in depth research how the CARICOM was set up its workings and politic, the Polynesian nations body and those we had discussed argued with.The insignificance of the Indian Ocean 'region and the nations including Seychelles, their politics and economy on the greater world stage. Typical of the party workings, dictatorial and Marxist working, became aware that those in Seychelles and the region had taken the concept and were working their own approach and endeavouring to bypass my person as author. Meanwhile, the offer of a Job by Dr Rakotopare for a post at the IMF in the US later to be integrated in the concept/body after due training/qualifications, this required the support of Seychelles government - I duly wrote to them informing them I had applied for the job, they replied I had to spend at least one year working for the government in Seychelles they would then recommend my Job - the political situation, my family could not accept, Dr Rakotopare offered me a second job, post in Africa #field research - Some six on later learned that Seychelles government were negotiating to implement the Indian ocean commission concept, they had use the core information, initiative, dynamic, synergy of that research, meanwhile those exiles from Seychelles who had attempted two coup d'etat, what his concept would mean in any change - we decided to join those in London to help change the system and workings the Job, work offer, in Vienna the many who knew of the issues, the media, Intelligence Service. How Mauritius benefited from this regional body and its secretariat based in Mauritius and those leading Franco Mauritian families who knew of the issues and how they benefited, geared their business and interests. What their media wrote then and others - The setting up of the COI - the French government position and those French Technicians we were in contact and their knowledge of the Indian ocean politic, diplomacy , the power struggle between the West and the East Powers they had served and function in Africa and the Gulf 'region, the French important role.The the Seychelles government and the SADC Socialist executive, the UNIDO got my person barred from using the UNIDO library - we never forgot or forgave them and when it came to writing that SIROP program in 1986, what we shared and inform others, the Illuminati. Our decisions to put in place a global working communication system, information and connectivity to be used and applied after the change in the communist system - communication and information system - President F Mitterrand active involvement,those form then L'ena, military, Illuminati, the Minitel option, in the end the CERN/WWW - to those ##SADC former officials and Africa, how that SIROP program gave 'Africa the global connectivity and those in Seychelles, they ought try and ban us, block us from using the global information systems, the vast library across the world. The very mighty and great UN, IMF, World Bank and UNIDO - how they came to benefit very importantly and nobody never said a thank you this is our world, Democracy and Justice, Beside those leading Austrian politicians and academicians supported and guided us, the person of Dr, Dr Beno #Ramsauer his famous political foray and Judge EJ Stiven serving, work as an administrator general for the Colonial service in Zanzibar and Jamaica, and position in Seychelles got to know of those issues and he passed away in 1982. The benchmark of Western nations, then Cold war - we had began our trainee/fellowship in the field of high Interdisciplinary Management working and the capacity, ability to understand some of then Europe, the soviet Union, the USA, NATO and OPEC Nations very complex workings the unpublished, undocumented issues, in the Indian ocean, the process of setting up that body and organisation, the military fallout, collateral, the government incidents, national incidents and the region of Africa, South 'Africa, the OAU East African , SADC, South Africa politic, North Africa and the None ##Aligned Nations involvements. In Britain, the USA, France, the Netherlands and Italy, Australia, India and Pakistan nobody wrote, have written about, Managing the old geopolitical system and helping to put this body in place, we became connected with other experienced and knowledge leading regional and world politicians and their military and experts and institutions including their Illuminati. Again what got written. The changing workings and politic of the Indian Ocean, those from the International Institute for' strategic studies, we were in contact, with one of the Office in Vienna. In South Africa, Mauritius and now Seychelles the 'Truth ''Commission etc., in place. The monument for first Seychelles president Sir James Mancham and President Mandela in the Peace park Victoria. . = Indian Ocean Commission = = Commission de l'océan Indien =